Nunca es tarde para aprender a amar
by Furani No Hana
Summary: [OneShot]Después de la muerte de Mousse, Shampoo se da cuenta de que siente algo por él, que no es precisamente odio. Una importante lección que le da el chico pato a Shampoo, aunque le costó la vida.. ShampooXMousse


**Notas de la Autora:**

: Bien, mi primer OneShot de mi pareja favorita, conservando la raíz "S&M" (Sango&Miroku) Continuo con Shampoo&Mousse, XD bien, aquí todo mi entusiasmo, en algo que.. es un poco triste no se me da el humor, así que mejor, si no quiero que se me caiga el mundo intentando, hago lo que "mejor me sale" ¬¬ bueno, otra cosa seria que este fic esta relatado por Shampoo D así que espero les guste, sin más, adios!

Bien, aclaro:

.- "bla bla de los personajes"

_.- Recuerdos del personaje o algún otro recuerdo que tenga que ver con él xD_

otra cosa, cuando hayan puntos suspensivos pongan mucha atención, eso puede significar el final del flash back que no será indicado y el regreso a la realidad, por que recuerden que en este fic Mousse ya está muerto TToTT

* * *

Sumario: después de la muerte de Mousse, Shampoo se da cuenta de que siente algo por él, que no es precisamente odio. ShampooXMousse

* * *

**..Nunca es tarde para aprender a amar..**

**Por: Frani-Chan **

Valla, nunca pensé encontrarme aquí, en este lugar tan frío, del que tanto teme el hombre, en el que tu estás descansando ahora. No se como pude causar tanto daño. A ti. A tu madre. A tu familia. A ella. Quizás por envidia, por el simple hecho de que.. ¿Ya no me amaras? No, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, tu corazón le pertenecía a ella y yo nada podía hacer.

Para mí siempre fuiste un chico estúpido, corto de vista y además, poco atractivo, pero la pregunta era si en el fondo tus bellos ojos de un indescriptible color habían logrado conquistarme de alguna manera. Aguamarina, los calificó ella, tu 'amiga' Y para mi sorpresa, era cierto.

Una vez que estabas atendiendo como de costumbre en el Nekkohaten y una chica halagó tus bellos ojos que escondías detrás de esos lentes de 'fondo de botella', simplemente sonreíste en señal de agradecimiento, hiciste una pequeña reverencia retirándote educadamente y me entregaste la orden para que la preparara. Un extraño sentimiento me invadió. Tenía.. ¿Celos? No, como podía ser que yo, la mejor guerrera de entre las amazonas sintiera celos por un.. ¿Chico como tú? No sé si podía decirte chico. Torpe, cobarde y por sobre todo, baboso. Esa era mi idea acerca de ti, pero pronto llegaste a ser algo más.. Quizás.. Mi mejor amigo.. Mi único amigo..

Siempre estabas ahí para mí. Con esa sonrisa tan reconfortante, tan hermosa y llena de vida, pero a su vez melancólica. ¿Por qué¿Por no ser correspondido¿Por qué siempre estaba golpeándote y diciendo que amaba a otro chico¿Por qué solo era capaz de ver tus defectos y no tus virtudes? Cuando pude saber el por que, ya era tarde.

Sin saber como, comenzaste a alejarte de mí, ya no me dirigías la palabra, solo era para darme las ordenes de sopa que te hacían, y cuando necesitabas preguntar algo le preguntabas a mi bisabuela Cologne. Uno de esos días, tuve una seria conversación con ella respecto a ti.

.-"Escucha, Shampoo, es mejor que dejes de intentar acercártele a Mousse, el ya no tiene ningún interés en ti"

Esas palabras me llegaron en lo más profundo. Si ese estúpido de Mousse ya no babeaba por mí ¿cómo iba a hacerlo alguien superior¿Es que acaso yo no era lo suficientemente atractiva? O quizás… me congelé ante esa posibilidad, de que estuviera enamorado de otra, de que sus palabras de consuelo ya no existieran sino solo para ella. Tenía miedo, pero como buena amazona, fingí que no me importaba, y juro que hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento.

Mientras limpiaba las mesas cuando cerrábamos, una linda chica preguntó por ti. Tenia el cabello corto, una melena para ser exactos, marrón, y bellos ojos verdes. Su tez blanca y joven, su rostro dulce y amable. Me sonrió y yo tuve que contestar.. tuve que hacerlo. Entró con un poco de timidez, mirando en todas direcciones, al parecer lo que temía saliese de cualquier parte no estaba, se acercó más a mí hasta que pude ver sus grandes ojos verdes tan cerca que me sorprendió de alguna manera.

.- "¿Esta Mousse?"- preguntó. Yo solo di un salto por la sorpresa. Su voz al igual que la expresión de su rostro era dulce. La examiné unos minutos y ella al notarlo comenzó a mirar el suelo.- "¿Estará Mousse?"- preguntó nuevamente, a lo que asentí con la cabeza puesto que mi japonés era pésimo.

Corrí hasta la cocina para avisarte que tenías visitas, te secaste las manos muy alegre y saliste, diciendo su nombre. "Yuki" no quise escuchar el "chan" que agregaste después de llamarla por su nombre, así que dirigí mi mirada hasta donde ambos se encontraban.

Que yo recuerde, en toda mi vida me llamaste con familiaridad, siempre "Shampoo" ¿Y ahora que llamases a esa extraña así? Me molestó un poco, nuevamente fingí.

Colocaste sutilmente tu mano en su espalda, arrastrándola contigo fuera del Nekkohanten.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento, se escuchan risas, una de ellas femenina y.. ¡Te coqueteaba descaradamente! Apreté mi puño, mi abuela pareció notarlo y me llamó a la cocina.

.- "Termina de fregar los platos por él, al parecer va a demorarse con su 'amiguita'"- ¿por qué mi abuela ponía énfasis en la palabra 'amiguita'¿Acaso quería que yo me pusiera celosa? No. Moví la cabeza de lado a lado borrando ese pensamiento de mi mente, y mi abuela simplemente sonrió con malicia.- "Mejor ve a dormir, niña, esos dos se demorarán, deja que Mousse cierre el restaurante."

Se dio media vuelta ¿Estaba provocándome? Comencé a hervir solo con pensar en qué podían estar haciendo esos dos afuera. Instintivamente, me dirigí a mi abuela.

.- "Ese estúpido no sabe como cerrar el Nekohatten, yo me encargaré de hacerlo, es un inútil irresponsable.."- gruñí mientras caminaba pisando fuertemente los peldaños de la escalera. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que esa chica quería algo con él? O quizás.. ya tendrían algo. Me detuve en secó. Justo en ese momento entraste, me quedé viéndote fijamente, sonreías de una manera poco usual¿Seria acaso que tu y ella..? Al abrir tus ojos te pusiste las gafas y subiste rápidamente a tu habitación, no sin antes dedicarme un despistado "buenas noches". Había algo en nuestra relación de amistad que iba de mal en peor.

Al otro día, muy temprano por la mañana, cuando el Nekkohaten aún no se abría, me tomé la molestia de preparar el desayuno. También preparé entre muchas cosas, comida para Ranma. Esta vez era.. Diferente. No tenía ganas de andarlo 'cazando' preparé todo como por inercia. De pronto, sentí que alguien estaba a mis espaldas. Eras tú. No sé por qué, pero me puse un poco nerviosa. Yo estaba aún en pijama, que era muy provocativo. Dejaba ver mis bien formadas piernas, pero tu no pareciste notarlo.

.- "¿De casería nuevamente?"- preguntaste con una bella sonrisa examinando las cosas sobre la mesa- "Esta vez si que Saotome caerá rendido a tus pies…"

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo me dijiste eso? Yo me esmeraba en preparar algo para ti.. Y mi abuela por supuesto ¿Y tu me salías con Ranma? Te miré un poco molesta, pero luego dirigí mi vista a la mesa, y me di cuenta de que en realidad había preparado comida para Ranma también. Me sentí un poco triste. ¿Cómo un perfecto desconocido me hacía actuar de esa manera? Más que mal, Ranma y yo somos dos personas ajenas la una a la otra. Suspiré, lo que tu supusiste era un 'acto primaveral' sin más, fuiste a ducharte y cuando estabas vestido, saliste solo diciendo "volveré antes del medio día".

Observé como te marchabas, algo extraño me decía que debía seguirte. Inmediatamente tomé la comida que le preparé a Ranma y me dirigí a la salida del Nekkohaten donde me esperaba mi bicicleta.

En la esquina te vi con ella. Yuki-chan, como acostumbrabas llamarla. Caminaron un buen rato, yo les seguía de cerca, ella era estudiante del colegio Furinkan, por tanto entraría pronto a clase, pero se detuvieron en la plaza.

Ella tomó una de tus manos, pero no hiciste ni el vano intento por terminar con ese gesto. Se sentaron en una banca cerca de un árbol en el que yo pude situarme y comenzaron a hablar.

Ella sonreía con mucha frecuencia ante tus anécdotas en las que yo también participaba, pero como 'el ogro', la mala de la historia. Y como siempre tu caballeroso, tratabas de disimularlo.. Un momento ¿Desde cuando sé que eres caballeroso? Me sorprendí a mi misma todo lo que podías conversar con una chica sin aburrirla, lo entretenido que puede ser pasar un momento contigo, hasta que comenzaron a tomar su tono de seriedad. Ella sea aproximó más a ti.

.- "Sabes. Mu-chan- ¿Cómo podía llamarte de esa manera y tu no decir nada? Me guardé mis pensamientos para más tarde y así saber que era lo tan importante que tenía que decirte- desde que te conocí puedo decir que fuiste.. Que comenzaste a ser alguien muy especial para mí.. Sé que tú amas a alguien, pero también quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor del mundo..

.- "Muchas gracias, Yuki-chan, pero yo también quiero decirte algo- te acercaste a ella, tomaste sus manos y le miraste a los ojos, por primera vez en mi vida tenía ganas de que murieras, no, tenía ganas de matarte con mis propias manos- eres una gran persona y mereces a alguien mejor..

.- "Tú también mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que te quiera y te respete- esa muchacha comenzó a acercarse mucho a ti con aire suplicante, que triste por ella el no ser correspondida. Sonreí como de costumbre y simplemente me dediqué a ver la escena con ganas de ver el trágico desenlace- alguien que te ame de verdad, que no te golpee ni te menos precie, puede que yo no sea muy bonita, pero tengo sentimientos puros hacia ti, sé que amas a aquella amazona de cabello morado, me parece una chica guapa, pero fuera de eso te trata mal ¿Cómo puedes amarla..-

.- "Yo ya enuncié a su amor- hablaste cabizbajo, ni ella ni yo pudimos ver tu rostro, soltaste sus manos y fijaste la mirada en tus pies- sé que ella no me pertenece, nunca me perteneció, pero quiero que sea feliz, y si al lado de su amado Ranma lo es, yo la ayudaré, por que es mi amiga..

Mi amiga.. ¿Solo soy tu amiga¿Nada más que eso? Por segunda vez en el día, quedé petrificada. Mis ojos salían de sus órbitas. Me quede en silencio. Todos quedamos en silencio. Escuchando el sonido del viento que soplaba despacio. Esta vez te pusiste de pie, aún sin poder ver tu rostro, sentí que no estabas muy bien.

.- "Escucha, yuki-chan, siempre serás una persona especial, sé de tus sentimientos hacía mí, pero no quiero dañarme.. mucho menos dañarte, yo quiero dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti.. quiero que seamos amigos, aunque en mi interior te ame de otra manera.."

Continué en mi estado de petrificación. Aunque en mi interior te ame de otra manera.. ¿Eso dijiste¿La amas a ella¿Y yo¿Yo que¿Acaso no soy buena para ti¿No soy digna de tu amor? Creí que caería del árbol, pero las palabras de la chica me sacaron de mi trance.

.- "Mu-chan yo.. Te amo.."- acto seguido, ella se aproximó a ti y con sus blancas y delicadas manos situándolas en tu rostro, te besó dulcemente. Yo quería morir. Cuando ya se separaron tu tenías aún los ojos cerrados y tus labios entreabiertos. Al parecer habías disfrutado aquello.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Desee gritarle a esa usurpadora. Desee gritarle que me pertenecías, que eras mío, de MÍ pertenencia, pero ¿Era cierto? Comencé a llorar silenciosamente, y me retiré de la misma manera.

.- "Podría jurar qué.."

* * *

Al llegar al Nekkohaten, mi abuela me esperaba ahí, sería, enojada y con muchas ordenes de entrega domiciliaria, así que rápidamente tomé mi delantal y comencé a trabajar. Tenía mi mente en la plaza. Tú. Ella. Yo. Simplemente tuve papel de espectadora, pero.. ¿Desde cuando me afectaba tanto que no te gustara? Suspiré nuevamente ante el cansancio que me producía pensar, mi abuela lo notó.

Inmediatamente intenté hacer lago para distraerla, pero no lo logré. No por nada había vivido 284 años más que yo. Una anciana muy astuta y sabia continuaba observándome fijamente, haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa. Por el nerviosismo, presioné demasiado un plato, que terminó resquebrajándose y cayendo en pedazos al suelo. Justo entraste tú. Mousse. Observaste la escena en silencio. Venias con tu delantal puesto y las gafas en la cabeza. Nunca creí ser tan feliz por verte así, sin ellas. Comúnmente me confundías hasta con la escoba cuando no las traías, pero eso ahora me ayudaba.

Cologne observó mi nerviosismo, decidió interceder.

.- "Shampoo, ve a dejarle el almuerzo al prometido"

Para mi sorpresa, Mousse no hizo más que darme una palmada de 'buena suerte' y comenzó a fregar platos en mi lugar. Con un poco de nostalgia, tomé el almuerzo para Ranma y salí del Nekkohaten a toda prisa.

Eran algo así como las 1 y 30 de la tarde, supuestamente en ese lapso se almorzaba en el colegio Furinkan. Salté las rejas con mucha habilidad y comencé a buscar a Ranma para darle de comer.

Cuando llegue a su salón, ni el ni Akane estaban. Inmediatamente imaginé lo peor. Comencé a buscarle por todo el colegio, hasta llegar al patio. Había una 'abundante' vegetación, me interné para buscarlo, y lo encontré.. Ahí, junto a ella, Ranma Saotome.

En verdad perdí la cuenta de las veces que quedé en estado de Shock, paralizada o extremadamente sorprendida. Primero con Mousse, aunque no me importaba- o eso quería creer yo- y ahora.. Tú.. Lo único que me quedaba eras tú..

Un mar de lagrimas recorría mis mejillas en esos minutos. Todas esas emociones encontradas me ponían mal, me dolía el pecho.. Solo atiné a salir corriendo, soltando lo que llevaba en mis manos; la comida que con tanto amor había preparado.

Corrí sin darme cuenta hasta donde había llegado. De pronto me vi en la plaza en la que Mousse y ella se besaron. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr nuevamente. Me senté en aquella banca. En la que yo observaba el acontecimiento. Perdí al mayor tonto de todos, pero.. ¿Tanto me importaba? No, yo solo tenía ojos para Ranma, yo estaba enamorada de él, y verlo con esa estúpida ahombrada poco femenina y mala cocinera me hirvió la sangre.

"Yo soy mil veces mejor- me decía a mi misma para consolarme- seguramente Ranma debe tener alguna extraña desviación y por eso le gusta Akane, por que parece chico.."

No tenía caso, yo sabía que Ranma no me pertenecía, jamás sería mío, quizás lo que en verdad me dolía era que hasta Mousse encontrara a alguien que lo amara de verdad. Me sequé las lagrimas como pude y observé la laguna durante algunos minutos.. Si es que no horas. De pronto sentí alguien detrás de mí. Entonces mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría. Estaba segura de que era él, Mousse, él estaba ahí para consolarme como siempre. Voltee con mucha alegría en mi rostro, por un minuto mi tristeza había desaparecido.

Pero no era precisamente él. La muchacha de la melena y de ojos verdes me observaba con un poco de preocupación, aunque no sabía por que.

La chica se acercó hasta mí y le di la espalda, acto seguido tomé asiento en la banca nuevamente, esperando a que él apareciera.

.- "¿Por que lloras?"- su voz se oía triste, por alguna extraña razón

.- "Shampoo no estar llorando, Shampoo quiere estar sola"- dije en un pésimo japonés

.- "Tú eres la amiga de Mousse, por tanto mi amiga.."

La amiga de Mousse.. Me levanté de golpe y la encaré. Sus ojos verdes no expresaban odio ni nada, todo lo contrario, un inmenso amor y comprensión ¿Tanta influencia tenía Mousse sobre ella? Me mordí el labio cuando pensé esto y ella lo noto.

.- "No sé por que me odias, yo solo te ayude a quitártelo de encima, si tu no lo querías no tienes por qué estar así.."

¿Qué se ha creído? Hablarle así a la gran Shampoo es considerado un insulto. Estaba preparada para pelear con ella. Cuando en ese momento apareció Mousse. Traía rosas con él, y yuki corrió para alcanzarlo. Eran rojas. Se las entregó y sonrió con timidez, ella hizo igual..

_.- ¿Que es esto?- pregunté con desprecio_

_.- Rosas- contestó el con una enorme sonrisa y sin su gafas _

_.- Si, eso ya lo sé, pero lo que no sé es por que té molestas en traérmelas¡maldito idiota!- la rabia que sentía en ese momento me obligo a tirarle las rojas rosas en la cara, respuesta por su parte solo se oyó un 'auch!', Pero ninguna otra reclamación. Me alejé mientras oía como él me decía: 'Shampoo ¿Por qué me odias?' Yo solo le respondí¡Por que eres un imbécil cara de pato, por eso!_

Comencé a llorar nuevamente. Que daría por estar en el lugar de yuki, de recibir esas flores y esa sonrisa tan reconfortante. Bajé la vista para encontrar mis pies. Ya no estaba revoloteando aquel blanco pato que solía ser una molestia para mí, pero que sin embargo era parte de mi vida.

Algo me pasó y quede inconsciente. Caí duro al piso y lo ultimo que pude ver fue que venía corriendo hacía mí..

* * *

Cuando desperté era de mañana. Estaba semi sentada en mi cama con un almohadón que me ayuda a mantener esa posición. Por la ventana entraba el sol y podía ver a las aves canturreando en el árbol, se veían felices. Me levanté como pude y al darme vuelta lo encontré a él. Sus gafas sobre su cabeza, eso le impediría ver mi mal aspecto de poco sueño y mi extremadamente corta pijama. Sin saber por qué tome siento en la cama y luego de un rato el también lo hizo.

.- "Qué ocurrió, Shampoo"- preguntó con su cálida voz. Era increíble como eso podía ponerme tan alegre, quedé en las nubes baje al recordar que 'no sentía NADA por él'

.- "Nada.."- contesté sin mayor intención de profundizar el tema. Me sentía traicionada por Ranma, supuestamente y según las reglas de mi tribu, él era mi prometido, pero él amaba a otra…. Me mordí el labio inferior a tal punto de hacérmelo sangrar. Mousse se molestó y se puso de pie.

.- "No puedo ayudarte si no sé en qué, Shampoo"- esta vez me daba la espalda. Yo tomé esa acción como un insulto y continúe con mi orgullo

.- "Yo no te he pedido ayuda, Mousse, mejor vete con tu 'amiguita'"- ¿Por qué dije eso? Ahora pensará que estoy celosa, el simplemente se agachó me miró fijamente a los ojos y sujetó mi mano con dulzura. Yo esperaba un '¿estas celosa?' Pero lo que recibí en respuesta fue todo lo contrario

.- "Tú eres mi amiga, Shampoo, puede que ella sea mi novia, pero jamás lograré guardarle tanto cariño como el que a ti te guardo"- su mirada esa sincera. Es que acaso.. ¿Yo no era más que eso¿Una simple amiga?

Una rabia. No, odio se apoderó de mí, y comencé a llorar. El se acercó a mí y trato de calmarme. Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon y comencé a llorar en su regazo. Me sentía tan tranquila hasta que por fin pude hablar.

.- "Vi a Ranma besándose con Akane.."- terminé con nostalgia, entonces él me miró fijamente, sonrió y con uno de sus dedos limpio delicadamente mi mejilla.

.- "Shampoo, si amas a Ranma, lo dejarás ir, a veces tenemos que sacrificar lo que más amamos para que ellos sean felices, tú eres mi amiga y no quiero verte sufrir.."

Me enfadé como nunca en la vida 'Amiga, amiga, amiga' ¿Era todo lo que podía decir? Sin más estalle y comencé a arrojarle cuanta cosa encontraba a mi paso

.- "ASÍ QUE SOY TU AMIGA¿NO?- pregunté desafiante y llorando de coraje- PUES ESCUCHA ESTO MOUSSE¡¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO¡DESEO CON TODA MI ALMA QUE MUERAS DE LA MANERA MÁS DOLOROSA POSIBLE¡¡QUE PAGUES TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO SUFRIR Y QUE ADEMÁS NADIE SIENTA TU MUERTE!

Estaba fuera de mí, lo sé, pero el hecho de que me llamara a cada instante 'amiga' me enloquecía, yo por fin aprendí a conocer sus cualidades, justo cuando ya nada podía hacer.. cuando ya nada podía hacer..

Nuevamente comencé a llorar mientras observaba tristemente esa tumba, en ella, el epitafio decía lo siguiente "Yo fui una de esas personas que agradece haber vivido, amé y fui amado ¿Qué más se puede querer?" esas palabras llegaban profundamente en mi corazón.. si yo hubiese sido más expresiva, quizás el no hubiera muerto..

Cuando volví en mí, el ya no estaba en la habitación.. Un minuto. Yo no estaba en la habitación. Sin darme cuenta salí corriendo en pijama de mi casa, pero había algo extraño.. Ya no era de mañana ¿Estaré durmiendo? Cuando hube inspeccionado bien el lugar, me di cuenta que estaba en la casa de los Tendo. Sentí unos ruidos de pasos aproximarse, sin más, me escondí como pude y vi que venía Ranma.. un pequeño Ranma de ojos marrones.. ¿Ojos marrones¿Desde cuando Ranma los tenía de ese color? Se me salió el corazón por la boca cuando vi a Ranma persiguiendo al pequeño. Retrocedí y caí al suelo por la sorpresa, la imagen de Ranma y su hijo comenzaba a alejarse..

Cuando me desperté, me encontré en mi recamara. El sol me llegaba a la cara de manera molesta, al parecer nadie me acompañaba en mi dolor. Al levantarme, vi unas vendas en mi pierna. ¿Qué paso aquí? Caminé como pude hasta la cocina y encontré a mi bisabuela preparando el desayuno, sobre la mesa, solo dos tazas..

Quise creer que ya habías comido, pero creo estaba en un error. Mi abuela se dirigió a mí de una manera que me hizo saltar de la sorpresa.

.- "Shampoo, ya no te molestará más.."

¿A quien se refería¿A Mousse¿O a Ranma¿Yo no molestaría o viceversa? Me quedé helada, al parecer esa ya no era una actitud en mi vida, sino un sentimiento, algo que comúnmente ocurría. Quería salir de dudas, así que pregunté.

.- "A.. quien te refieres bisabuela?"

.- "¿Pues a que me iba a referir? A que el cegato de Mousse ya jamás interferirá entre tú y Ranma"- ¿Qué? Acaso Mousse.. ¿Se había ido?

.- "¿Por qué¿Por que se fue?"- pregunté con temor

.- "Aun no se sabe.. creo que fue a ver a su madre, pero nada seguro"- contestó mi abuela dándome la espalda y comenzando a sacar las fuentes para la sopa

.- "¿Por qué¿Qué le paso a la su-madre de Mousse?- ¿Iba a decir 'suegra'¿Cómo era posible? Mi abuela lo notó, y al parecer se disgustó un poco.

.- "¿Qué ibas a decir, Shampoo?- preguntó con enojo en sus ojos y no muy buenas intenciones

.- "Nada, solo que.. quería saber como estaba, después de todo ella siempre quiso que yo me comprometiera con su hijo.."- es verdad, la madre de Mousse siempre quiso eso.. Quizás, ya seria demasiado tarde..

Al recibir esa respuesta, mi abuela continuó con lo suyo. Algo no andaba bien, así que pregunté. Me tomó unos minutos pensar la manera correcta de exponer el tema. Mientras mi abuela comenzaba a encender la cocina y me observaba despreocupada, pero el simple hecho de que yo estuviera solo de espectadora la ponía furiosa.

.- "Ya comienza a trabajar, Shampoo, detesto a las niñas perezosas.."- dijo mi bisabuela y continuo preparando todo para abrir el local. Respiré profundo y me le acerqué

.- "Abuela¿Qué rayos le pasó a mi pierna.."

.- "No esperaba que despertaras tan pronto, aunque después de todo no fue nada grave, solo perdiste un poco de sangre, eso es todo.."

.- "¿Sangre?"- pregunté sin poder creerlo- "¿Por qué derramé sangre?"

.- "Un accidente con un florero, algo sin importancia.."

Algo me decía que mi abuela mentía, de pronto, mi cabeza comenzó a doler de forma exagerada así que me tuve que retirar a mi habitación.

Así pasé cuatro días, aparte de los tres que había estado inconsciente. Cuando mi abuela entró en mi habitación quise seguir hablando del tema, cosa que ella siempre evadía diciéndome que había demasiada clientela en el Nekkohaten para perder el tiempo platicando.

Esperé la noche. cuando ella entró en mi habitación para darme las medicinas comencé con mi interrogatorio.

.- "Bisabuela¿por qué dormí tanto?"- pregunté observando a mi bisabuela, que despreocupada dejaba las medicinas sobre la mesita de noche que estaba a mi lado.

.- "¿No es obvio, bisnieta? Pues por tu herida.."

.- "Cómo se produjo.."- pregunté interrumpiéndola bruscamente. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver en la de ella un poco de preocupación..

No aguanto este dolor. Me esta matando lenta y dolorosamente, quiero estar a tu lado, sé que es imposible, sé que tu ya no me amas, pero al menos déjame explicarte.. al menos si hubiese tenido más tiempo para amarte..

.- "Dormiste mucho tiempo, Shampoo, tres días, tres días que seguramente no querrás ni podrás recordar jamás.."

Sí, no quiero recordar como fue, quiero borrar ese momento de mi mente, pero pese a que lo intentaron, no sirvió de nada.. ya recuerdo tu muerte.. ya recuerdo como la causé…

.- "Fue cuando lanzaste algo contra de Mousse, desde ese momento borre tu memoria, dormiste durante esos tres días in despertar, quise que despertaras después para que no te encontraras con aquella sorpresa"

¿Sorpresa? Por lo general uno espera de sorpresa algo agradable, el que haya muerto no es una sorpresa agradable, es más bien dicho una pesadilla, desearía que esto fuera un sueño, como el de Ranma corriendo detrás de su pequeño, como el beso que te diste con Yuki, desde que comenzaste a llamarme amiga..

.- "Mousse murió feliz, hija…"

¿Murió¿Qué Mousse murió?. Nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. El ruido de la lluvia al caer me acompañaba en mi soledad. El triste día gris presenciaba mi desgracia. Continué llorando por más de veinte minutos. Hasta que callé. No me quedaban más lagrimas para derramar, ni suplicas que realizar. Tu ya estabas muerto y enterrado, no puedo resucitarte, y sé que eso no es lo que quieres. Siempre quisiste lo mejor para mí.. Si solo me hubiese dado cuenta de que lo mejor para mí significabas tú.. No estarías muerto..

.- "Fue un accidente Shampoo, saliste corriendo a la calle desconsolada…"

.- "¡Shampoo, Shampoo, por favor detente! – gritabas mientras yo corría sin mirar atrás un ruido hizo que me detuviera. Centímetros más adelante un automóvil.. Iba muy rápido, no alcanzaría a frenar. ¿Qué voy a hacer¿Mousse podrá salvarme? En menos de una milésima de segundo cerré mis ojos, creyendo que así disminuiría mi dolor, pero fue todo lo contrarió… te vi, a ti, Mousse, abrazándome entre tus fuertes brazos, con una expresión de mucho dolor en tu rostro. No supe como habías llegado a salvarme, pero francamente te lo agradezco. No, no sé como pagarte, arriesgaste tu vida por la mía sin importar lo que te pudiese pasar.

Me levanté como pude. Comenzabas a cerrar tus bellos ojos, acomodé tu cabeza entre mis piernas y comencé a acariciarte el rostro. Jadeabas por el cansancio, te costaba respirar, al parecer tus pulmones habían sido los más afectados con el impacto, traté de consolarte.

.- "Perdón, Shampoo, ensuciaré tu mejor traje.."- ¿Cómo podía preocuparte una tontería como esa? Traté de no regañarte por tu estúpido e innecesario comentario, y me sonreíste. Era la más bella de tus sonrisas. La que mostrabas sin importar las circunstancias, la que me dedicabas cuando me amabas… hice igual, te dediqué la mejor de las sonrisas que tenía en ese momento. Pero al ver tu herida mi desesperación volvió. Juro por mí, por ti y por todo que traté de controlarme, de que no se notase tanto mi preocupación, pero yo no era muy buena fingiendo en esos minutos- "No te preocupes, Shampoo, no es nada grave…"- se veía tan guapo pese a sus heridas, de hecho, esos rastros de sangre lo hacían verse más rudo.. ¡Pero que tonterías estoy pensando¡Esta seriamente lastimado y yo aquí pensando en como se ve más guapo!- "Shampoo"- su voz decidida me sacó de mis pensamientos, mientras observaba el vehículo y en él el conductor que había huido- "Shampoo escúchame, vete al Nekohanten ahora mismo.."

.- "P-Por que.."- tartamudeé, tú simplemente me dirigiste esa mirada tan profunda con la que solías intimidar a tu oponente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.- "No"- dije inmediatamente cuando lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse de nuevo- "No quiero dejarte solo, no ahora.."

.- "Shampoo.."

.- "¡NO!"- grité estallando en llanto. Tu solo me abrazaste y diste unas suaves palmadas a mi espalda

.- "Dicen que las almas vagan hasta que logran cumplir su propósito, yo no descansaré hasta verte feliz.."

.- "¡NO!"- grité nuevamente alejándome de ti mientras te miraba con un poco de rencor- "¡Eres un cobarde!"- y sin más me marché..

El soplar del viento hacía que las hojas cayeran cerca de mí, que rozaran mi rostro. Con mi nariz entumida por el frío, suspiré nuevamente y saqué un pañuelo. Observé el lugar. Estaba sola. Rodeada de más lápidas. Ese lugar me ponía incomoda, no dejaba de pensar en el que todos terminaríamos allí. Comencé a llorar. Tragué saliva como pude y deposite unas hermosas rosas rojas frente a tu nombre, como las que alguna vez cuando pequeña desprecié.

Oré por ti, Mousse, me sentía de lo peor. Tu diste tu vida por mí, yo solo supe darte preocupaciones y angustias y sufrimiento ¿Era ese el tipo de trato que se le da a un buen amigo¿Al único que estuvo conmigo cuando se me ocurría planear cosas estúpidas¿El único que estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas¿Ese era el trato para el hombre que me amó con mis defectos y virtudes? No quise seguir cuestionándome, como eras tú, lo más seguro es que te hubieses molestado conmigo y me hubiese animado.. Pero tu ya no estabas allí.. Por un instante creí oírte dándome ánimos, diciendo que ese tipo de cosas no debían de debilitar a una amazona. Fue entonces cuando recordé a tu madre, Mousse, ella pese a todo tu sufrimiento no lloraba tanto como yo lo hacía, pensé inmediatamente que era una madre desnaturalizada, pero entendí mejor su causa.

.- "Mi hijo murió por una causa noble, por defender a la mujer que más a amado en su vida, por defenderte a ti, Shampoo.- me dijo la señora con una bella sonrisa. Tenía unas enormes gafas, idénticas a las tuyas, sin embargo, era una mujer guapa. El cabello suelto le hacía ver un aire de misterio que solo pocos podían tener, me dirigió una mirada seria y continuó hablando- Quiero que seas feliz.., por Mousse, por que sé que el desearía lo mejor para ti, y si no puede dártelo en vida, seguramente querría que otra persona te diera la felicidad que Ranma Saotome no pudo complacer"

¿Y que monos pintaba Ranma entre Mousse y yo? Entonces me enteré de que cuando viajaste a China a ver a tu madre, debido a su delicado estado de salud, le comentaste acerca de Ranma… Ella te dijo que me ayudaras a ser feliz, aunque eso no te hiciera feliz a ti, por el simple hecho de no estar contigo, pero si me amabas en verdad, me ayudarías a ser feliz..

Solo en ese momento pude comprender lo que era amar en realidad. Mi supuesto 'amor' por Ranma era solamente una obsesión, nada sana por lo demás, sacrificaba su felicidad y la de muchas otras personas. Comprendí entonces que tenía que dejarme de idioteces.. Solo en ese minuto me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimiento.

Es increíble lo que la muerte de un ser querido nos puede causar, sobre todo cuando ese ser querido ah muerto por nuestra culpa, cuando a entregado todo por nuestra felicidad, cuando nos ha tratado de hacer felices, recibiendo solamente regaños a cambio. Te amo, Mousse, por todo lo que hiciste por mí, y por lo que tuviste que sacrificar para que yo aprendiera el significado de amar. Respiré hondo y me decidí a ser feliz por ti, por que sé que tú serías feliz por mí…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿cómo les quedó el ojo? XD ¿Verdad que estuvo triste? XD ¿O muy sobre actuado:S Bueno como sea, me dan su opinión en un lindo review, sino¿Cómo sabré lo que piensan? Sin más, me despido de todo el que se tomo la molestia de leer, adiós y muchas gracias.

Atte.

**:.·.:Frani-Chan:.·.:

* * *

**


End file.
